Pure Sprouting Life
Pure Sprouting Life is a fanfic created by ShanDuh . Author's Notes First ever Ouran fanfic. Hope you like it :3 Want to see my OC's full bio? :D Click here! :D Chapter 1 “Junko, I’d like you to meet our new student Haruhi Fujioka. Haruhi is the one who got the scholarship this year. Since you had obtained the scholarship last year, I figured you would be the best candidate to give Haruhi a tour of Ouran.” Principal Suoh said, introducing a very odd looking Haruhi. Shaggy hair, outdated glasses, and an odd hand-me-down attire by the looks of it. Yup, definitely a commoner. I shouldn’t be talking, since I myself am a commoner. I had won the scholarship to Ouran last year, so I know how Haruhi feels right now. All new and shocked at how the rich and wealthy live. I smiled at Mr. Suoh before bowing my head to Haruhi. “Junko Mei, nice to meet you Haruhi. Since we’re both scholarship students, we should probably stick together, right?” I said, smiling at the nod that I received. I led the new student out and started the tour. “So, Haruhi. Did you get a school ID?” I asked the boy, before being handed a card. I looked over the card and I was shocked. “Wait, you’re a girl? You sure don’t look like it...” I said, speechless. “A couple days ago, some kids in my neighborhood got gum stuck in my hair. Gum is hard to get out of hair, so I just cut it all off.” SHE said. I opened my mouth to say something, until I closed it just so I could sigh and nod. “Understood... So, you can’t afford a school uniform?” I asked, looking back at the shabby clothes. She nodded. “Yeah... These are my dad’s clothes... You can’t afford one either?” She asked, but I shook my head. “If I saved up, I could get one. But have you seen the uniforms for girls? Blah, they are ugly. I love the color yellow, but not a pastel yellow on a poofy dress...If the dress was blue, then I’d wear it.” I said, shrugging my shoulders. Haruhi just tilted her head in confusion. “What about the clothes your wearing? They look like a guy’s uniform..” She said, looking at my outfit. Indeed, I was wearing something that resembled the boys uniform. I was wearing the blue blazer with the Ouran crest on the breast, but it had no sleeves. So it was more of a button up vest. Under my ‘vest’ I wore a white blouse with the standard tie which had a purple stripe down the center of it. Instead of pants, I wore a mid-thigh black skirt and purple leggings that ended right below my knee. On my feet, I wore black flats. It wasn’t a frilly pastel yellow dress, so I was happy with that. Plus, my mother loves to make clothes with me, so one day during the summer I made this uniform. “My mother and I made my uniform during the summer. She agreed that the yellow uniform was horrible, so she offered to help me out. Before this, I wore hand-me-downs too. So you’re not alone. If you want, my mother and I could hook you up.” I said, smiling. Haruhi shook her head. “Nah, it’s fine. I don’t think I could pull something like that off anyways. I’d look awkward.” She said, rolling her eyes. I glared at her for a moment, but then my eyes softened as I looked over her figure. Or, lack there of. “I guess you’re right about that... You don’t look like you have much of a chest, and my uniform was created to accentuate my chest and waist as focal points. But your situation could be fixed with some ruffles.” I said, comparing her A-cup to my C-cup. “No way, no thank you.” She said, shaking her head. I shrugged my shoulders. “Fine, if you say so... But trust me, people will think you’re a boy.” I said, not knowing how true that statement would be. “I don’t really care. I only care about my education, not social stuff.” She said, shrugging her shoulders. I nodded. “Understandable. I try to do the same. It doesn’t always work, since I crave social interaction. Since I’m a commoner, I don’t have that luxury.” I said, sighing. “What do you mean?” “Well, either no one wants to talk to a commoner, or their parents and friends don’t want to be bothered with commoners. It’s silly, really.” “That’s stupid. It doesn’t matter how much money you have-” “Money is only a small part of it. All you have to have is a social standing. But I don’t have that! My father works in the government as a detective, while my mother is a stay at home mom who designs clothes. No social standing, you see?” I tried to explain. “Oh. Well, you got me.” Haruhi said, smiling. I smiled back, putting my arms around her shoulder and giving her a side-hug. “I sure do! Now, I’ll see you later, kay? If you ever need me, I’m usually always in Library number 3.” I said. After she nodded, I turned at a hallway intersection and started walking down the hall. “I gotta get to class!” I exclaimed, before starting an all out sprint as the bell rang, signaling that class has begun. Haruhi just waved before heading to class as well. Category:OC Girl Stories Category:Stories